Dangerously in Love
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Oneshot. Keely is performing, blah, blah...Pheely, very Pheely!


**I don't own POTF, but I wish I did, because then I'l fire all the idiots that think it should be cnacelled! Mwah, ha, ha!**

**This is a oneshot, there is only one chapter!**

Keely sat on the stage, her guitar in her hand. Phil sat on a seat in the front row, and was smiling. Keely gave a nervous smile and then began.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my best friend, Phil."

_Baby I love you, you are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side  
You're my relation and connection to the sun  
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrops, I am the seed  
With you and God, who's my sunlight, I'm blooming, grown so beautifully  
Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world_

She thought of the time when she had gone out with Tanner as she strummed away. Phil had told her that he was cheating on him, but she hadn't believed him. Then it turned out he had been cheating. Phil had forgiven her.

That was when she had started to love him. Well, that's what she thought anyway. Maybe it was the first day they met. But that day was the day that stuck out n her mind the most.

She saw Phil looking confused at her song choice. But that was her plan. She couldn't keep her feelings inside anymore, and this seemed like the ideal way to tell him. She just hoped he felt the same way. Via had said that he did. Where was Via anyway?

_I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me_

There she was. Waving at her, and then pointing at Phil, just in case Keely hadn't seen him. As if she couldn't. Whenever he walked into the room, she could feel it. It was like a sixth sense.

Then she thought about the Mayors Ball, where she had confessed that she was jealous. Unfortunately, he had been Curtis at the time, so that one didn't work out. Unless Curtis had understood her and told Phil. Which she doubted. Curtis had the brain capacity of a fish.

Now Phil looked embarrassed. Or happy. It was dark, she couldn't tell.

_I know you love me, love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy, easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me  
Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes  
The thought of all my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry  
I Realize all my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side_

She had talked to Barb and she had assured her that Phil would love this. Or that's what she thought Barb had said. She had got her face in a saucepan at that particular moment in time. Keely smiled at the memory.

She remembered the Virtu-Date incident, where Phil had punched Robbie in the nose. And he had been jealous. And she had admitted to liking him being jealous. She had almost killed herself after saying that. Not literally, but she wished she hadn't said it. Then she thought of the Time Capsule incident, and The Giggle. They had found out she was married in 2030. She had almost hoped she was married to Phil, but had refused to see who it was. She had no idea why, but she'd rather be surprised.

Via laughed at something, probably the look on Phil's face. From what she could see he was thinking too. Probably of the same things. Or maybe it was how to break the news to her that he had a girlfriend. Or maybe...

_I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me_

Then she thought of the time he was going back to the future before the dance. Then she had got a date with Owen, but Phil had found out he wasn't going. Then he went with Via. But they had never actually danced with their dates. Well maybe once, but no more.

That night in the garage was the night she had definitely decided she loved him. She just didn't know how to tell him.

_Every time I see your face, my heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes  
Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe  
To live you  
Dangerously in love, yeah_

Keely looked over at Phil, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, and looked at the strings. She had changed so much in the past few years. Phil was now the biggest part of her life, and she no longer cared about the stupid things she used to.

Keely the popular kid had been gone for a long time, and now it was Keely, Phil's best friend. And because it was Phil, she was fine with that.

Algebra had become so much more clear, and her life had become easier when Phil used the Wizrd. And she loved that he trusted her with his family secret. It made her feel special.

_I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me_

Keely closed her eyes, trying to imagine her life without Phil.

Popular Keely, bad at math, still the same girl, but a lot different.

Phil made her life whole.

Phil made her heart whole.

Phil was her heart.

Phil was her life.

It was all Phil.

_Dangerously  
Dangerous, dangerously in love with you_

As she finished the song, she got off the stage, to the sound of the audience clapping. She ran over to Via and hugged her. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned and saw Phil. "Hey Keely..."

Instead of putting her finger over his mouth, she kissed him to shut him up.

"Wow," Phil said when she broke away.

Keely smiled. "Wow yourself, Phil Diffy."

_Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you.. oh yes.._


End file.
